


告白那天是怎样告白的呢

by mingkaa



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, M/M, 双向暗恋, 年下, 摩牙, 摩龙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingkaa/pseuds/mingkaa
Summary: 堂堂乐正家的大少爷，在恋起爱来也不过只是个容易害羞的纯情青年罢了。甚至没有摩柯来的主动。
Relationships: 乐正绫/洛天依, 徵羽摩柯/乐正龙牙





	告白那天是怎样告白的呢

堂堂乐正家的大少爷，在恋起爱来也不过只是个容易害羞的纯情青年罢了。  
甚至没有摩柯来的主动。  
也许，底下这么多的弟弟妹妹，当惯了大哥哥这样的角色，面向他人的都是包容的温柔。  
而摩柯，他知道，如果不争取，是和龙牙永远无法从朋友关系转变为恋人的，即使喜欢。  
喜欢是必然有的，甚至自己将爱意说出口后也不会太过尴尬，摩柯烦恼地抓了抓他的头发，但那都不是问题，关键是牙哥不可能提出交往的，不可能的！他顾虑的太多了！！！  
他能想到那些问题，他们差九岁，即使自己跳级，也不容忽视的事实，他认为会毁了自己，一个少年天才的一生，也不是什么勇气不勇气的问题，是他放弃一段感情与这个后果来说，不值一提。  
一段感情的结束可以有另一段感情的开始，时间会淡化这伤痛，可我不想失去你。  
//  
既然身为大少爷，也必有某某家的大小姐，青梅竹马，两小无猜。所幸龙牙是一般地尊重有礼从来没有表现自己的爱慕，所以，没有女友，没有当过男友，但照顾女孩儿，他还是有个妹妹的，在他眼里，清弦也只比阿绫大一岁，同样是妹妹辈的角色，虽然不少长辈觉得他俩可以“金童玉女”，无情也作罢。  
龙牙是怔然的，从来没有开启感情这一方面的他，内心不知何时被当弟弟保护的摩柯攻陷了，难道该怪他恋爱经验为零吗？摇头苦笑，若早发觉……  
早发觉能怎么办，早早脱开吧。  
现在就想这么看着他成长，长大，成才，成家，……  
而自己，结业，工作，感情急不来，若没再遇到一个心动的人……到那时再说，现在还早，阳光很暖很足，窗外阿绫他们的笑脸明媚纯净，岁月静好。  
今天乐正绫说要邀请天依她们来吃饭，所以闲暇的乐正大少爷十分亲民的买菜自己做饭，平常也偶尔给他妹妹做饭，两人和一个空荡荡的家，维持感情的也不是滴水的温情，而是热热闹闹的互怼，也可称为——以理服人。  
其实乐正龙牙做菜的菜谱也不多，人多的时候，什么火锅，凉菜的就可以大大降低制作难度，现在，他已经把东西都准备好了。所以刚才坐在餐厅的椅子上，注视着窗外沉思。  
门把转动的声音——  
“哥，我们回来了！言和姐和清弦姐忙，所以没来。”  
“嗯，知道了。”  
连续不断的碰撞声，转过那堵墙就能看见，却撞上一个幽暗的眼神，带着点掩饰的委屈。  
嗯？刚才在外面不是很好吗，怎么一会就？龙牙不解。但摩柯很快地转过头，不看他了。  
依旧不解，并且在发现自己的心思后，就无法以平常心面对摩柯了，内心中思索着原因，面色如常地招呼着她们坐，发现宽大的沙发，妹妹和天依挨得紧紧的，摩柯一个人直直地坐在一个边上，闷闷不乐。  
难道被俩小女孩欺负，受委屈了？知道那俩是心大的，很有可能无意间“得罪”了他，暗地里觉得好笑，小少年还不能看的开，不管是多少岁的女性，都是会有些娇蛮的，在大多数人眼里，也是一种可爱。  
看着依旧旁若无人的俩人，有点讶异，龙牙端了杯热牛奶走向了在他看来独自舔伤口的摩柯。  
已经是成人了，安抚好心率不正常的心后，很自如地坐到了摩柯身边，把牛奶递给他。  
//  
摩柯的身子有那么一瞬是僵硬的，不过，没有被发现。  
脑子缓过来后手已经环上玻璃杯了，而且是因为温度传递到大脑才反应过来的，什么时候智商168也不够了，恋爱果然会让人变傻吗。他内心自嘲。  
耳畔温柔的声音响起，一如既往，带着关忧，“怎么了，谁欺负你了？”  
摩柯没有说话，透过迷蒙的水汽，直直地盯着龙牙的眼。  
//  
有点难办啊。咳，右手虚虚握了握，又摊开，终究忍不住揉了揉那人的头发，记忆中的柔软。  
//  
很久了，摩柯觉得几个月来像被在油锅里反复煎熬，度日如年，因为他发现龙牙对他冷淡了，从一见面就会揉头，到即使他一直不戴帽子，他都不动手了。  
熟了之后，他还会调笑一下，不要老这样，我会长不高的。而龙牙会变本加厉，会说，多喝牛奶多吃鸡蛋不怕长不高。  
150cm的摩柯刚到龙牙的胸膛，而双手一合抱便是龙牙的腰，龙牙的腰较瘦，所以他的臂长还有富余，能将手指伸到腰一侧的软肉，微微一扣，就能使龙牙闷闷地笑起来，痒的，然后胸膛就震起来，他也跟着震起来。  
龙牙是怕痒，他的肚子是不能让别人碰的，妹妹也不行，父母也不行。这就很奇怪，据说也是一种自我保护。  
不过，如果这也会阻挡你我靠近，即使是保护，我也是不喜的。  
但乐正龙牙从来没有拒绝徵羽摩柯的拥抱，在几个月前。  
那水汽似乎聚结在摩柯眼眶里了，他鼻子一酸，眼泪就那么流了出来，迅速地，谁也想不到会有那么多的泪。  
谁也想不到那个动作会引发这么多的念头，这么大的反应，电光火石之间。  
摩柯慌乱了，龙牙也慌乱了，摩柯的手上还拿着满满的一杯热牛奶，可他忘了，在两人都没有反应过来时，杯子啪的一声碎了，玻璃牛奶都飞溅出来，两人的鞋子裤脚都粘上了这两样东西。  
“哥！怎么回事，怎么杯子都掉了？”那边俩人终于能分给别人一点目光了。  
“你们俩帮下忙，把这儿清理了，我带摩柯去换下脏了的衣服。”龙牙的声音带了无奈，他也不清楚呢，留下嘟囔不停的乐正绫，拉了呆着的摩柯走了。  
//  
“来，去卫生间，自己冲一下，我去找找你能穿的，把这身换下来，一会儿还要吃饭呢。”想来不能说下次小心之类的话，这孩子目前情绪明显不对，幸好也没有被玻璃伤着，能够自己清洗。  
将人的泪迅速地抹了推进了洗手间，关上门叹了口气，去找适合他这身板的衣服了，不能用他妹的，只能找找他小时候的了，如果有他没穿过的最好。  
可惜，没有。  
好吧，拿出一套少年时代的衣服，还真的有回忆一同被勾出来啊。龙牙不禁摸了摸下巴，眯着眼睛想。  
回去，敲敲门，门一下开得很大，摩柯把裤子脱了，现在挂在衣架上，袜子脱了，有些光溜溜的，上衣长度让他不会暴露过多。  
这大概是所有坏事中的唯一一件好事吧，龙牙想。  
把衣服和新的一双拖鞋交给他，“我给你拿双袜子”，转身关上门又走了，袜子总可以用阿绫的吧，新的！  
再次打开门，摩柯已经换好了，就等着这双袜子，龙牙也没离开，安静地看着他动作，这个空间就明显地沉默了。  
摩柯稍一低头就能看见龙牙裤腿上的星星点点的白色 ，终于张嘴“你怎么不换？”带着明显的鼻音。  
“啊！我忘了……”但龙牙并想关心这件事，为什么摩柯好像哭狠了的样子？怎，怎么了？？  
“你……”“我没事，我就是进来后收不住眼泪而已！哭够了洗了脸而已！没什么好说的！”“……”摩柯的眼泪又流出来，挡不住了。  
//  
这个人，他不知道，他温柔的声音一想起，甜的苦的都一起泛上心头，他给我抹了泪，那又怎样，让我产生了更多的，泪！实在太坏了，实在太狼狈了！他为什么揉我头，还以为永远不会了……他在意我，那为什么不表白，不知道我需要他吗?  
这个人，他不知道。  
惊讶而犹疑的眼神，墨绿的水潭，这么近只能抬头才能看见。优秀的外表，出色的能力，未来乐正集团接班人的光环！这个人！！！  
于是发了狠，跳到面前这人的身上，将自己的唇印上了他的，还欲更狠，便开始咬。  
//  
惊吓，手不由自主的想推开他，但是没有成功，是潜力的爆发？  
但这件事激怒了他似的，咬更狠了。  
……换个办法  
“你……”手抚上他的脊背作轻拍状，但一张嘴一条舌头闯了进来，整个人都抖了抖，那只手差点忍不住想掐他。  
……龙牙欲哭无泪·换个方法×2  
把摩柯的头坚定掰开，让自己能够“成功”表达意愿:“摩柯，你先放开我，好吗？”把舌头撸直了才说出来的。  
近距离沉沉地盯着龙牙眼睛的摩柯:……  
把头移了回去。  
对着奶凶奶凶的摩柯眨了眨眼的龙牙:……  
忍不住想笑啊。龙牙弯了眼角。  
那笑意看得分明，放下惶恐的摩柯像黏在龙牙身上了，难以分开，按这个蹭劲儿，一个时辰也吃不了饭了。  
把人从身上挪下来，又顾及着情绪，又抱了近来，“好了，我懂你的心思了，开心了吧？哭的眼睛都肿了，这怎么行啊？”  
回去了，回到那个牙哥了。  
——不，明明是更好的。  
“如果你下定决心的话，我会等你长大。”揉。  
“所以，乖乖长大。”  
“……嗯！”用力点了点头。  
又收拾了一番，平静平静心情。  
“好久啊，我都饿了，你们怎么……哥，你嘴过敏了么？”  
“哈哈哈。”这是摩柯。  
“怎么说话的，我给你们端饭去。”  
“天依手怎么了，捡玻璃划伤的。”啧，幸好摩柯没那么麻烦。  
“天依嘴怎么了，过敏？”  
“哥这管你什么事啊，不懂就别瞎说！！”  
于是害羞的洛天依就是发愤了吃，把自己的红脸藏在食物后面。  
夏天就该在空调屋里吃火锅啊，幸福。  
之前的烦恼就像是幻觉，现在才是真实。难道，现在还能是幻觉吗?  
呲，嘴唇确实很疼啊。  
摩柯躺在旁边。天依在阿绫屋里，两个小丫头能发展出真挚的爱情来吗？要不是摩柯，他也许会阻拦一二吧。  
现在可是没有能力了。  
身边的人滚过来，抱上来说:“我以后进你公司。”  
“想做什么？”  
“黑客？相关的吧。”  
确实，他这方面相当的有天分。  
“诶？要不做你保镖，全天24小时贴身的那种，行不？”  
“别做梦了。”  
好吧，安静，午后，午睡，困。  
“摩柯，热，能放手吗？”  
“zzz”  
“……”

**Author's Note:**

> 摩柯主动表白，龙牙被动接受。  
> 但为什么是龙牙宽慰摩柯呢，因为摩柯还小嘛，他和龙牙想的当然不一样。龙牙也有意思所以同意了，大大方方的，成熟的，摩柯会害怕担心是正常的，这是告白哎。(但这是什么架空世界观社会没有反对父母没有反对)  
> 不过以后约会什么的，还是摩柯更大胆一些，更主动一些，摩柯更是会越来越主动(咳，不小心暴露了什么)  
> 年下很香。很香。不是说年上不好，就是我觉得这俩人年下我香。  
> 言和，墨清弦:怎么就一顿饭的工夫这俩都私定终身了？  
> 一对百合一对基，还有两个没cp。  
> 呜言姐墨姐不要打我。


End file.
